Sun and Moon
by Girl Of Games
Summary: When 2 temples from the desert mysteriously collapse, 2 priestesses and their friend go to the palace, they find out that Egypt’s in more danger then ever before AtemXoc
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH

_I have bad spelling so I don't mind if you point it out and tell me what to fix but please don't flame me, and not all the stuff I put in here is actually true when it comes to ancient Egypt._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Set in ancient Egypt when pharaoh Atem ruled. Everyone is sitting in the thrown room. A servant comes in "My Lord" said the servant bowing

"Yes?" said The pharaoh who sat in the middle of his 6 advisers

"The Queen and her daughters from England are about one hour from the palace." Said the servant

"Very well, you are dismissed." Said Pharaoh 'Great exactly what I need more noble's daughters coming to visit the palace.' Thought the pharaoh broadly taping his fingers on his thrown " Next!" said Pharaoh bored as an another person entered

Off in the Desert ……

There were three girls fully cloaked, the one farthest back, named Serenity was cloaked in all white all that could be seen were some strands of blond hair. The girl in the middle was cloaked in a soft gray cloak all that could be seen from this girl was her deep blue eye, her name was Kasara, The lead girl she was cloaked in all black and you could see the dark tattoos and golden headband that this girl wore, her name was Rain.

"Come on Serenity." said Rain

"I'm coming I don't have long legs like the two of you." said Serenity softly

"Maybe we should rest?" said Kasara

"No we should get as far as we can before midday, because if we don't get to a village or find a caravan by midday were going to have to stop or fry which ever one comes first." Said a agitated Rain

--------- A couple hours later ------

" There's a caravan of travelers ahead. Kasara go see if you know their language find out were there going and see if we can get a ride with them." Said Rain

Mean wile Rain and Serenity hid behind a sand dune as Kasara left to go talk to the caravan

----- Palace------

Isis gets that shocked look on her face as she has just seen a vision of the sun and moon temples that were hidden in the desert being destroyed, in her shock she stands up. Every one looks at her.

"What is it?" asked Pharaoh

"I just received a vision from my millennium necklace of the sun and moon temples destruction." Said Isis distraughtly sitting back down

"Are we under attack?" Asked Seth

"I cant be sure, I saw no armies in my vision just the temples one I believe the sun temple falling in and the other the moon exploding out." Said Isis

"How is this possible?" Asked Pharaoh

"I'm not sure, my lord." Said Isis softly closing her eyes but there was no more to be seen.

-------Desert----

Kasara came back

"Were in luck! There going to the palace! They said that we could ride along with them as long as we perform a blessing for them." Said Kasara relieved

"Sure that should be easy." Said Rain as they all left to get on the caravan

---- Palace---

"Any surviving Priests?" asked Seth

"I didn't see any, id have to say no." Said Isis eyes still closed trying to see if she could see any more of the vision, to no avail it seemed the necklace didn't want to show her any more.

"What were the functions of these temples?" asked Pharaoh Broadly resting his head on his fist

"Well My Lord, The sun god and moon god were siblings so their priests basically served the same god their functions were order, balance and knowledge. The moon priests are basically revered for their strength and stamina." Said Seth

"The sun priests are never seen it is believed it is forbidden for them to leave their temple, or they just have not left there temple in ages." Said Isis

---------Desert--------------

"What kind of Priests are you?" asked a young British prince

" I'm high priestess of them moon Rain, this is my trainee Kasara, and High Priestess of the sun Serenity." Said Rain all bowing when she said their names. Serenity had not removed her desert cape and was the only one that remained fully covered.

"Is the Pharaoh expecting you are running away from your duties?" asked the Queen teasingly

"Our temples have been destroyed, they were located in the desert we are going to see the pharaoh to see what can be done about it." Said Serenity in her soft but strong voice

The Queen Gasped "Attacked? Who in their right mind would wage war on Egypt?" said the Queen surprised

Rain and Serenity look at each other. "No not attacked, were not exactly sure what happened it seems the temples defense mechanism malfunctioned and they collapsed." Said Rain

The Queen sighs in relieve "OO good heavens I was worried, we were going into a war zone or something." Said the Queen dismissing them for the night.

-------Next Day they arrive at the palace----

Simon enters with the Queen and the Pharaoh and the Queen talk.

On the Queens way out she says " Oh by the way we came across some Priestesses from the desert." She then leaves

"Bring in the Priestesses." Said Pharaoh


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH

_I have bad spelling so I don't mind if you point it out and tell me what to fix but please don't flame me, and not all the stuff I put in here is actually true when it comes to ancient Egypt._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time _

_-------Next Day they arrive at the palace----_

_Simon enters with the Queen and the Pharaoh and the Queen talk._

_On the Queens way out she says " Oh by the way we came across some Priestesses from the desert." She then leaves_

"_Bring in the Priestesses." Said Pharaoh_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

All three-bowed Rain was the first on in the thrown room fallowed by Kasara and Serenity.

"Remove your capes." Said Adviser Simon

Rain was the first to remove her cape, to reveal shoulder length black hair with gold beading, she was the tallest of the three around 5'9. She had deep tan skin with Dark almost black brown eyes; she had a crescent moon tattooed above her eyebrow. Her clothes truly made no sense for priestesses that came from the desert for she ware black a long black dress that went to her feet, she had a gold belt with the eye of amunra (not exactly sure how to spell that), down the middle of her dress was a deep crimson red stripe her arms fully decorated with gold arm bands as were her legs. She war the crescent moon headdress (kind of like the one the pharaoh wares but instead of the all seeing eye it's a crescent moon). Although a girl was very muscular, not that muscular that you would have thought she was a guy, but just enough to look fierce.

Kasara was next to remove her cape, she was about the same size as rain 5'7 she was pale almost sickly white skin. Her eyes were deep blue with blue tinted hair that went down her back; she wore a white dress that came down to her knees. She had far less gold on her only a few golden wrist bands, and 2 upper arm bands made of gold, the color in the middle of her dress was a soft blue her waist ban was too made of gold only it had a soft blue rock on it, she had no head band, and was less muscular then Rain but you could tell she had some muscles.

Serenity then took her cape off there was a soft shocked sound that emitted from Isis when she looked at the girl, Serenity stuck out like a diamond among the sand, she had softly tanned skin Big Sun colored eyes, soft blond hair that was curly at the ends and flowed down her back like a soft river. She was thin perhaps the least muscular of the group. She was the shortest by far barley 5'5 her outfit was a sort kilt with a Dark blue stripe, and a short top that covered her chest but not her stomach which was covered by the dark blue striped fabric. She had hardly any gold on her, one armband, and a few gold bracelets; her belt was gold which held the sun on it. Her headband she wore hers behind her bangs that she parted to one side, it too held the sun symbol. She too had a tattoo above her eyebrow hers was a small sun. She had a golden noise ring.

Serenity looked at Isis and giggled shutting her big eyes.

"Stand." Said Pharaoh looking at all three of them.

They all stood.

"Isis do you know this girl?" said Pharaoh

"No I've seen her in real life but I have seen her in a few of my visions before, although I can't quite remember what she was doing there." Said Isis closing her own eyes to concentrate.

"What are your names and what temples are you from?" said pharaoh

"Im Rain high priestess of the moon, this is Kasara a step priestess under my instruction from the temple of the stars, the temple of the stars is a sub temple run from the temple of the moon." Said Rain peering back at Serenity who was diagonal from her

"Im Serenity the high priestess of the sun, I've just newly become the high priestess of the sun." Serenity said cheerfully opening her eyes

"Isis had a vision of the temples collapsing are there other survivors? What exactly happened to the temples?" said pharaoh

Rain looked at Serenity who had shut her eyes again and looked down at her feet.

"Im not exactly sure what happened all I remember was training with Kasara then Serenity was poking me and I was laying in the desert with Kasara next to me." said Rain peering at Serenity who was giggling with her eyes still closed and facing the ground.

"I take it High priestess Serenity knows something of what happened to the temples?" Said pharaoh watching the odd girl

"I was sun bathing and there was a loud bang, in regards to Rain and Kasara Ra told me that I should put a refraction defense spell on them, he said that we were going to go some were special I had no idea we were going to go to the palace." Said Serenity opening her eyes giggling again. Still looking down which made her look a little coo coo

Rain hit her self in the forehead. "As we can plainly see my friend here (motions to Serenity) has obviously been in the desert far too long I think the heat has fried her brain." Said Rain glaring at Serenity who looked at Rain with big opps eyes.

Isis opened her eyes finally, the pharaoh looked at her she shook her head, "it seems the millennium necklaces wishes for this to remain a mystery for the time being." Said Isis softly.

"Well seeing as your temples have been destroyed you are more then welcome to stay in the palace till we sort out exactly what happened." Said Pharaoh eyeing serenity who seemed to be out of it.

"thank you." All three priestesses said bowing

Pharaoh had a servant show them to there rooms

"Serenity how many times must I tell you, you sound crazy when you say things like that." Said Rain scoldingly (not sure it's a word)

"Im sorry Rain im not used to having to watch what I say this place is so different then the temples far more ………… odd." Said Serenity looking at the walls of Rains room.

"Serenity, seriously you cant go saying things like that, nothing about _you know_ '_things you do at night'_, just be quiet." Said Kasara

Serenity sighs "Something's wrong here,.. Im not sure what but its not how our ancestors left it, this hole place feels out of order." Said Serenity almost to her self.

"What do you mean out of order?" Said Rain worried looking at Kasara who reflected the same worried look back at Rain.

Serenity's eyes shut, "there's more to it then I let on, I know what caused the temple to collapse." Said Serenity seriously her lighthearted voice gone.

(Seth and Pharaoh had been ease dropping) They had had a feeling that once the three of them got together they would began telling each other what had happened and it seems that there feelings had been right, or at least they thought it was.

"It seems we have visitors at the door." Said Serenity giggling opening the door.

The pharaoh and High priest straitened their clothes.

"How can we be of assistance to you?" said serenity warmly smiling closing her eyes.

"We just wanted to make sure you liked your rooms, and to let you know that afternoon break will be served in 30 minutes." Said the pharaoh warmly smiling.

Rain looked at serenity

Silence

"Thank you, I love my room!" said Serenity still smiling

"Good, good." Said pharaoh

"Well we should get going, much to do." Said Seth

"Next time you should knock we will get the door sooner." Said Rain seriously

Pharaoh and Seth just looked at Rain.

"Know Rain be nice, it's the pharaohs palace he can stand by any door he wants." Said Serenity giggling

Pharaoh and Seth chuckled then left.

"That was close." Said Seth

"There is something about those three, they know something there not telling us." Said Pharaoh

"True, but what could they possibly be hiding? There from the desert, not much is even known how long they have been out there, no one knows why they went out there, or even exactly what they do as a temple." Said Seth

"Its still weird, and its pulling on my mind like its something we should look into." Said Pharaoh thinking

"Your probably just stressed out, we just defeated Zorg, and we have to re-bury the former pharaoh." Said Seth

Pharaoh sighed, "Yes your probably right." Said Pharaoh

A WEEK LATER

Serenity practically lived in the library, Kasara had been hanging around Seth quite a bit, and Rain had been shadow sparing with Seth and Mohammed.

The pharaoh had been in the library reading some documents when Serenity sat down next to him with her own pile of documents.

Pharaoh had just finished reading a scroll and had a horrible headache.

Serenity giggled

He looked up at her

She was looking at him and giggling

"What's so funny?" said a tired pharaoh

"You have a headache and your reading why don't you go take a break so your headache goes away." Said serenity giggling

He looked at her like she was crazy

"I don't have time for breaks." Said a tired pharaoh

Serenity looked at him concerned

"How often do you get headaches?" She asked

Pharaoh looked at her

She looked back at him with her big eyes

"A lot." He said almost as if he were in a trance staring into those eyes

She giggled

"They don't go away with potions do they?" She said almost as if she was reading his mind.

"How did you know that?" Asked pharaoh

She giggled again "My sensei over worked her self much like you over work your self and she often told me about these headaches that were supper painful, they were not normal headaches, they were not the kind that went away after sleep or with a potion. So when you say you have a headache and you get them a lot, and I see you over working your self, I just know." Serenity said softly looking at the pharaoh who just stared back at her.

"Did she find a way to make them stop?" Asked pharaoh

"She called them brain cramps, and she did, its quiet ingenious, the brain is connected to the spine and the spine holds a cord that controls all motion threw nerves and if you over work yourself these nerves are transmitting so much that they literally cause back malfunctions, and since your back is connected you your brain your brain hurts because it wants you to fix the problem with your back." Said Serenity looking at pharaoh (not sure if that's true)

"Ok I get that, but how do you fix that?" Said Pharaoh

Serenity giggled

"I'd have to see your back, well not see it id have to feel it to find the slipped disk that is causing the transmitting problem from there it takes a wile to straiten out your back, but the headaches will go away as long as you either stop straining your self to the max or you have some one that can fix your back daily. The problem could also be in your knack." Said Serenity smiling

"I've never heard of this, none of my physicians has ever told me of this." Said pharaoh.

Serenity giggled

"Well that could be because we have not written about it yet." Serenity said

He looked at her weird

"What do you mean you have not written about it yet?" Said pharaoh curiously

Serenity giggled

"Can you keep a secret?" whispered Serenity

Dang that was a lot of typing

Thanks for all the people who are reading this story id love to hear some comments or suggestions as long as there's no flaming


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time ……._

"Well that could be because we have not written about it yet." Serenity said

_He looked at her weird _

"_What do you mean you have not written about it yet?" Said Pharaoh curiously_

_Serenity giggled_

"_Can you keep a secret?" whispered Serenity_

The Pharaoh's eyebrows rose

"Yes I can keep a secret." Said Pharaoh interested.

"My temple it specializes in healing, potions, we are world renowned for our physicians. My temple the temple of the sun, wrights all the books on medication and the latest techniques." Said Serenity smiling.

"But you live in the desert how do you get these books out?" Said the Pharaoh curiously.

"True the sun priestesses rarely leave our temple, but the moon priestesses do we just send them with them and they give them to the right people." Said Serenity broadly opening a scroll.

" I see, what else does your temple specialize in?" Said the Pharaoh observing Serenity as she stops reading.

She was obviously thinking.

"Well that seems to be about it, I specialize in defensive spells but that's about it, it's the moon temple that is quiet interesting they specialize in hand-to-hand combat and shadow games. From what I hear you're quite good at shadow games, well games in general." Said Serenity smiling.

"Well, it tends to be those from the temples that are the least known about that have the strongest people I've ever met perhaps the reason that is may be because no one knows what to expect. From your reaction I can tell there's more to you and your temple then meets the eye." Said the Pharaoh observing her response but there was none she didn't even flinch, she didn't move she just began reading again.

"Im sorry to disappoint you Pharaoh but I'm not that interesting." Said Serenity softly scanning over the scroll.

Pharaoh chuckled, "well Serenity I'd like it if you would try this back thing on me, I do get quite the headaches." Said the Pharaohs looking at Serenity, who just kept reading quiet the odd reaction, normally girls seemed more interested in him.

"It has not been perfected totally, but has been done three or four times. I suppose if you want me to I can try it on you, if you wish." Said Serenity closing the scroll she had been reading.

Sparing room

SETH KASARA RAIN MOHAMMAD

Seth and Rain were busy doing hand-to-hand combat while Kasara and Mohammad were working on expanding their ba; When Serenity came in.  
"Rain could I talk to you for a minute?" Said Serenity

Rain looked at her so did Kasara then they looked at each other

"Sure Seth I'll be right back." Said Rain

Kasara looked at Serenity, who smiled back,

"Kasara you can stay, I just need to talk to Rain nothing big." Said Serenity smiling.

RAIN AND SERENITY

"I need to go to the temple, it seem I have forgotten something there and I need it." Said Serenity seriously

Rain looked at Serenity

"You were the one that said we needed to go to the palace. We just got here what in the world could possibly be so important that you need to go back right know to retrieve?" Said Rain agitated.

"I would normally leave it but I have a feeling if I leave it were it is it might fall into the wrong hands, and that would be no good." Said Serenity thinking

Rain's eyebrows shot up

"You didn't leave what I think you left in the desert how do you know that it is with the temple of the sun and not left some were in the middle of the desert?" Asked Rain seriously

"Its just under the bolder that is blocking the door to the temple entrance, I told the Pharaoh that I would help him with his headaches the same kind that my sensei gets and so does yours so if im not back by night your going to have to fix his back for him." Said Serenity zoning out

Rain looked at Serenity suspiciously

" The temples are as close to the palace as they will be for this year, it should not take you more then a few hours to get there and come back I'll just tell him you went into the city, you needed some materials." Said Rain

"Rain theirs more, Rain …… My sensei needs me I have to go." Said Serenity softly her eyes looked to the floor.

Rain eyes get huge, "How bad this time?" Said Rain

"If she recovers, she will be paralyzed permanently." Said Serenity even softer

Rain shut her eyes and sighed.

"I should go with my sensei will be a mess …" Serenity had cut her off, " Your sensei didn't make it Rain, he wants you to stay here anyway. You know him he wants you to have fun and relax you can talk to him later." Whispered Serenity into Rains ear.

Rain sighed and shook her head; "I probably should not let you wonder off into the desert all by your self especially since your sensei is so unstable." Said Rain looking at Serenity her frail looking body seemed so unprotected.

"Rain this is something I have to do on my own, I know you understand what I mean." Said Serenity looking up at Rain she had determination in her eyes.

Rain sighed again there was no arguing with her when she was determined to do something.

"Alright Serenity I'll cover for you but what am I to tell the Pharaoh." Said Rain

"I don't know you're the one that comes up with stuff like that thanks Rain I do have to get going I want to get the temple as soon as possible." Said Serenity softly walking down the hallway to the exit.

Rain shook her head as she watched her friend walk down the hall way, Rain reentered the Sparing room.

Pharaohs Chambers

(Before Serenity was supposed to come in and assess his back)

Isis, Pharaoh, Muhammad, and Simon were in there.

"Isis what does your millennium necklaces tell you of the sun and moon temples?" Asked Pharaoh

"Unfortunately nothing its like they have no future no past to look at, that girl Serenity she seems so familiar to me like I've seen her a hundred times, like I should know her from some were." Said Isis still distraught over the fact that she could not place were she had seen the girl.

"Mmm there was nothing written about either of there temples in any of our libraries." Said Seth, Muhammad, and Isis shook their heads.

"How is that possible we have the most extensive libraries in the world, yet we have nothing on 2 temples that are in Egypt?" Said Pharaoh frowning

"Well you said you would be seeing the high priestess of the sun today, perhaps asking her about the temples would be the most opportune way to obtain this information." Said Isis

"I suppose, but still I don't like asking questions about someone I don't have any background on nothing, all we all know is that the moon priestesses are revered for there strength and stamina, along with there knowledge, and what Serenity recently told me about how the temple of the sun specializes in health, potions and other things like that." Said Pharaoh shaking his head.

"We've never had the priestesses come from the dessert come here before, or at least not in the few Pharaohs." Said Simon thinking.

A guard ran in….

"My lord." He said bowing

"You're the guard I assigned to watch the high priestess of the sun, why are you not watching her?" Said the Pharaoh

"She is gone she has left." Said the guard

"What do you mean were you not fallowing her?" Said the Pharaoh

"I was and she began turning a corner and then she was gone." Said the guard

Pharaoh sighed

There was a knocking

Everyone looked at the Pharaoh

"Who is it?" Said Pharaoh agitated

"Its Rain the high priestess of the moon, Serenity said that you were in need of a back examination." Said Rain the door opened (Simon had opened it)

"Were is high priestess Serenity?" Said Pharaoh Watching Rain

" …………. Well she went back to the desert, she said she needed something I think she left her bag." Said Rain

"Did she inform anyone that she was leaving?" Asked Simon

Rain looked surprised, "We need to inform people when we are leaving?" Said Rain

The Pharaoh shut his eyes; " Well you let her wonder the desert alone, at night? With out letting any one know?" Said Pharaoh slightly annoyed

"She is far from a child Pharaoh, at night is the best time to travel in the desert, she will be fine perhaps you all forget, we live in the desert its practically our back yard." Said Rain

The Pharaoh shut his eyes; he'd had quiet the day and was tired.

"Ill have my back assessed tomorrow." Said Pharaoh

Then every one left. The Pharaoh was lying on his bed his face was toward the ceiling.

He was thinking about Serenity her face kept popping up in his mind her smiling how she talked to him. How she giggled.

'Why am I thinking about this girl, I hardly know this girl yet she is in my mind?' Thought the Pharaoh

He sighed softly 'who the hell was this girl?' thought the Pharaoh shutting his eyes to go to sleep.

IN the desert……………………………………………..

Serenity had just reached the temple.

The whole temple had been imploded, Serenity sighed and pushed the bolder away from the entrance, to revile a bag and a golden staff with a golden sun on the end. 'Well I better go find rains staff' thought Serenity looking around at the Moon temple only to find Rains staff under some rocks, her staff was made of a blue stone and had a cresset moon on it. Serenity then went into the temple, to the only remaining room, which was the library. It was the only room still standing because it was deep under the desert sand.

There were about 10 priestesses total in the library; they all ran up to Serenity upon her arrival.

"Serenity your back! What was it like on the outside?" Said one of the priestesses excitedly

"Were sorry about your sensei she didn't make it." Said a another priestess softly

The rest was chatter all the wile Serenity remained silent

Her sensei was dead

She had come too late

It took Serenity a wile to realize it or at least to grasp it that her sensei was gone. All the while the priestesses were questioned her this brought her out of her haze.

"Well I must get going back to the palace." Said Serenity softly trying to get the priestesses off of her.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW no fair we want to hear more about the palace and Egypt have you meat the Pharaoh yet? Is he hot?" Said a bunch of priestesses (As you can imagine)

"Know know I must get going, Rain is expecting me to return to the palace as soon as possible." Said Serenity giggling

"You mean you have not finished your mission yet?" Said one of the priestesses

Serenity looked at her and shut her eyes, "I seem to not even really started, I guess you could say I've only just begun." Said Serenity softly "I do miss the temple though, I miss it a lot, the palace and outside Egypt is far different then what I am used to far more hush hush, and different." Added Serenity getting up and walking toward the door.

"When will the temple be fixed? Its not that we don't mind living in the library we practically do anyway, its just we miss our own rooms and such." Said a priestess

(Serenity's thinking face) "I'm not exactly sure but I was specifically told not to fix it yet." Said Serenity opening the door.

"Well I hope to see you all soon, everyone in the moon temple is alright, right? Well all except for the high priest of the moon?" Said Serenity seriously

"Yes." Replayed one of the priestesses.

"Good, well till we meet again." Said Serenity waving as she left.

'Back to the desert.' Thought Serenity

When Serenity arrives at the Palace Rain and Kasara are there to meet her before she even sets foot inside the palace walls. (Serenity gives Rain her staff)

"How did it go?" Asked Rain casually leaning against the palace walls. Rain is twirling her staff in her fingers.

"Not very well, it seems this time my sensei didn't make it, although the temples seem to be in good conditions considering that there deface mechanism was set off." Said Serenity softly

"The Pharaoh asked about you, Quite odd I always new you would attract men but I'd never have guess this fast." Teased Rain

"Know know Rain, You should be the one talking I saw you and Seth sparing remember." Teased Kasara

"OO shut it Kasara you should defiantly not be the one talking I saw your privet sparing mach with The high priest and I must say you were doing far more then sparing." Teased Rain

Serenity how ever was deep in thought quiet unlike her really normal when Rain and Kasara were teasing around she was the first to laugh.

"Are you sure your ok Serenity you just seem a bit off." Said Kasara concerned

"My conscience is weighing heavy, and I've lost my sensei all I want to do right know is go to sleep and talk to a certain someone." Said Serenity softly almost as if she were talking to her self.

Rain and Kasara looked at each other.

"Well I suppose you are correct it is late especially for you." Said Rain

Then they left to there rooms.

Mean wile the guard that was assigned to watch Serenity went right to the Pharaoh to inform him that she had returned.

By the time Serenity had reached her room the Pharaoh was there leaning on her door.

"Well were where you high priestess Serenity? As I recall you said your temple was collapsed." Said Pharaoh

Serenity sighed

"I'm no good at coming up with excuses Rain is normally the one that does that, but some times the truth is far more bizarre then lying." Said Serenity tiredly

"I'd agree with that, truth is very odd." Said Pharaoh allowing her to enter her room quickly fallowed by him of course.

Serenity laid on her bed and sighed

"Rain made me promise not to tell you anything, you'd find me crazy if I did and Rain said Crazies end up in a special prison." Said Serenity shutting her eyes.

"Your not a good liar, I new all along that there was something off particularly when it came to you." Said Pharaoh sitting down at the end of the bed.

"Well I wish I could tell you, I can tell your very trust worthy but I gave Rain my word." Said Serenity softly

"Well I give you my word I wont tell anyone." Said Pharaoh

Serenity sighed and looked at Pharaoh thinking about weather or not to tell him anything about the temple or what it specializes in.

"Alright, but you must swear to me you will not tell anyone what I tell you and you must also swear to me that you will not think im crazy or punish me nor Rain or Kasara." Said Serenity watching the Pharaoh

"You have my word as long as it is not vital to Egypt's survival I will not tell any one anything you tell me, or punish anyone." Said Pharaoh very interested.

"Well what do you want to know." Asked Serenity softly

"Lets start off with, what does your temple really specialize in?" Said Pharaoh.

_Thanks for every one who is reading this story; I'd love some feedback. Im sorry it took so long for me to update, finals are soon and I have to study hopefully after the next three weeks I can update sooner. Unfortunately my softball high school team is going to state so I wont be able to update for a wile but once school ends I will update a lot more._

_**Special thanks goes to Shadow-Fox313 for reviewing !!!!! Thanks working on the vampire fic**_

_I'm working on a new vampire story called **Forever Egyptian Darkness** _

_**Summery **For 5000 years Atem has ruled Egypt, His land remained peaceful for the majority of his rain, what will happen when a human who he is strongly attracted too is brought to stay in HIS palace? Will love blossom or will a vampire plot to kill her immerge and break his heart permanently?_

_**ID REALY LOVE SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE **_

_**I don't want to have to start putting review requirements on my chapters!!!!!! **_

**_Thanks Again !!_**


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH

_I have bad spelling so I don't mind if you point it out and tell me what to fix but please don't flame me, and not all the stuff I put in here is actually true when it comes to ancient Egypt._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last time:**_

"_Your not a good liar, I new all along that there was something off particularly when it came to you." Said Pharaoh sitting down at the end of the bed_

"_Well I wish I could tell you, I can tell your very trust worthy but I gave Rain my word." Said Serenity softly_

"_Well I give you my word I wont tell anyone." Said Pharaoh _

_Serenity sighed and looked at Pharaoh thinking about weather or not to tell him anything about the temple or what it specializes in._

"_Alright, but you must swear to me you will not tell anyone what I tell you and you must also swear to me that you will not think im crazy or punish me nor Rain or Kasara." Said Serenity watching the Pharaoh _

"_You have my word as long as it is not vital to Egypt's survival I will not tell any one anything you tell me, or punish anyone." Said Pharaoh very interested._

"_Well what do you want to know." Asked Serenity softly_

"_Lets start off with, what does your temple really specialize in?" Said Pharaoh._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Healing and knowledge."Said Serenity softly

"That's it? Why not just tell me this." Said Pharaoh moving closer to Serenity

Who turns her head way from him.

"You don't understand, all knowledge we have a library that holds everything that is written. Pulse there is more to knowledge then just books; we deal with the underworld and the gods that live there, metaphysics." Said Serenity zoning out.

Pharaoh sat there shocked

"You expect me to believe this."Said Pharaoh

"I do not, but why would I lie? I never expected you to understand, but you wanted the truth know you have it." Said Serenity shutting her eyes

Silence

"What of the moon temple? What does it specialize in?" said Pharaoh

"I said I would tell you what you wanted to know of my temple I did not say anything about telling you about the moon." Growled Serenity not looking at the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was surprised by Serenity's anger.

"That's fine, do you have any idea why your temple collapsed?" asked the Pharaoh kindly

Serenity sighed, "You're not going to like the answer to that question." Said Serenity

"So you do know what happened, and I'm assuming you know how it happened as well." Said Pharaoh softly.

"It's a long explanation, it starts with the origins of my temple, 1,000 years ago we were a semi normal temple, like all the other temples, our temple was located by capital. But that is where the similarities ended, (sigh) We were the spiritual advisers to the Pharaoh. At the time a 1,000 years ago all was going smoothly, it was a time of peace hear and in the underworld, but something happened no one knows who or what exactly happened, but …. The other priests of the other temples accused our high priest of the sun of impeding on Pharaohs power. They accused the high priest of the sun of outrageous things all of which were unfounded. At the time Pharaoh and the high priest of the sun were good friends, both knew these accusations to be false, but the priests had gained noble support. As we both know that's no good, a social war was brooding, the high priest of the sun consulted with Ra and Pharaoh and composed a plan. The 3 temples would be exiled to calm the nobles, but the temples would be inscribed with all the proper instructions for there ceremonies to insure that the gods would stay pleased. The high priest of the sun feared that the Pharaohs death ceremony would be incorrectly carried out, so he was allowed to return upon Pharaohs death to personally do the ceremony. Since then only one Pharaoh Aknaton (Atems father don't know if that's his real name or not) has made it to the weighing of his heart, the rest have not been able to get past the river of life. From there the temples were moved to the desert and the defense mechanism was made, you see it is not for our defense but for yours Pharaoh your spiritual realms responsibilities. It is activated in desperate times, or when all of our inscriptions on the temples have been destroyed causing kayos in the underworld." Said Serenity looking down.

"So the reason your temple collapsed is because the underworld is in kayos? Why would I have duties in the underworld I am still alive." Said Pharaoh thinking

Serenity laughed "you will not live forever eventually you will die, when the underworld is in kayos, so will the physical world we have not seen any reproductions yet that is because the gods are patient and what to give you a fair shot. It is the least they can do you have already saved the world from destruction numerous times, the gods are hoping you can save the world yet again." Said Serenity giggling slightly.

"I still have a hard time believing this." Said the Pharaoh skeptically

"I never expected you would it has taken me my whole life to understand the underworld and I still don't know everything about it, but what I can do is bring you there and let you talk to my deity. I can not do that tonight for my ba is low." Said Serenity thinking

"You can bring me to the underworld what do you mean?" Said Pharaoh

"I have the samarito beads, these beads are used in priestess training. Mainly in the sun temple, they allow for a master of metaphysics to bring their students to the underworld and come back safely, but let me warn you if you do not have a master in spiritual traveling your soul will be ripped in half and forbidden to enter the underworld cursed to walk among the living for all of eternity." Said Serenity seriously pulling a long beaded necklace from her bag.

Pharaoh looked at Serenity he was deep in thought. "I'm willing to give it a try, come to my room tomorrow night and we will try it." Said Pharaoh about to get up.

"When do you want your back assessed? You never gave Rain a time to come by and assess your back." Said Serenity

Pharaoh stopped and sat back down.

"Tomorrow after lunch I am free almost the rest of the day come by my room after lunch and you can asses my back and we can try this necklace thing." Said Pharaoh

Serenity bowed her head "Sounds good to me." Said serenity

"Good night Serenity." Said Pharaoh leaving

"Good Night Pharaoh." Said Serenity

_**ID REALY LOVE SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE **_

_**I don't want to have to start putting review requirements on my chapters!!!!!!!!**_

_**Thanks again ! **_


End file.
